La vie de Buffy
by Lyly Ford
Summary: La vie de Buffy lorsque tous ses amis s'en vont. Cette histoire débute après la saison 6. J'ai imaginé cette histoire en fonction de la séparation de Buffy et Spike dans l'épisode 15 "As you were " ou "La roue tourne". Ils ont donc rompu mais l'épisode 18 n'a jamais eu lieu et la scène du viol dans le 19 n'ont plus donc, Spike n'a jamais quitté Sunnydale à la fin de cet épisode.
1. Départ et chagrin

**Eh oui, encore une ancienne histoire mais que j'ai beaucoup apprécié dans le temps :)**

 **Buffy est...Différente mais c'est normal vu ce qui va se passer ^^ Je vous laisse le découvrir bisous**

 **Lyly**

* * *

LA VIE DE BUFFY

Histoire Commencée le 25 janvier 2003

Titre : LA VIE DE BUFFY

Auteur : Lonelyslayer

Résumé _:_ La vie de Buffy lorsque tous ses amis s'en vont. Cette histoire débute après la saison 6.

Note de l'auteur **:**

Me voici de retour pour nouveau fanfic, toujours basé sur la fin de la saison 6 mais je tiens à dire qu'elle n'est en rien comparable avec mon premier fanfic "Retour Ennemis" pour ce qui le connaisse.

J'ai imaginé cette histoire en fonction de la séparation de Buffy et Spike dans l'épisode 15 "As you were " ou "La roue tourne". Ils ont donc rompu mais l'épisode 18 n'a jamais eu lieu et la scène du viol dans le 19 n'ont plus donc, Spike n'a jamais quitté Sunnydale à la fin de cet épisode et il est resté au côté de la Tueuse contre Willow.

DISCLAIMER : Toutes ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont évidemment la propriété du dieu créateur de la plus génial des série, merci a toi et toute ton équipe Joss Whedon, de la Century Fox, de Mutant Enemy etc. etc.

* * *

 **PARTIE 1 : Départ et chagrin**

Personnages : Buffy, Spike, Willow, Dawn et Paige.

L'été a passé et Spike a toujours été là pour Buffy , Dawn et Willow, il les a aidé lors du départ de Willow puis ensuite celui d'Alex et Anya car ils sont partit faire un voyage pour se retrouver (Anya n'a jamais couché avec Spike donc n'a pas blessé Alex et Anya n'est pas redevenue un démon vengeur). Buffy et Dawn se sont retrouvés seule mais lors d'un voyage à San Francisco, elles ont connus Paige qui est devenue sa nouvelle amie mais qui connaissait déjà Spike ainsi que Willow (leur lien avec la magie via Internet). Et quand Willow est revenue à la fin des vacances, Buffy avait même fait réaménager son sous-sol pour Spike il l'avait aidé autant financièrement qu'avec sa présence alors, pour le remercier, elle avait fait installer une pièce rien que pour lui au sous-sol, pour qu'il y reste après les patrouilles ou tout simplement quand il le désirerait. Buffy et lui étaient vraiment devenue des amis et Spike avait compris qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais alors il avait fait une croix sur ça mais l'aimait toujours et même d'avantage.

Buffy faisait les cent pas dans sa maison depuis que sa sœur était partit faire ses études à San Francisco, son entourage se limiter à Spike et Willow mais quand Dawn revenait les voir pour les vacances, elle était heureuse. Seulement aujourd'hui, elle était en retard et Buffy s'impatienter.

-Oh bon sang, arrêtes de tourner en rond comme ça poussin !

-Mais c'est pas normal, elle doit avoir eu un problème ou autre chose !

-T'as raison, y a peut-être un problème à la gare.

-Tu crois ? Demanda t-elle en s'arrêtant de bouger.

-C'est ça à moins que…

-Que quoi ?!

-Qu'elle arrive derrière toi chaton.

Elle se tourna et se trouva face à face à Paige et Dawn qui apparaissaient devant elle.

-Salut grande sœur !

-Dawn, tu sais que je commençais à m'inquiéter !

-Commencer, tu rigoles amour, t'étais en plein dedans !

-Cela ne m'étonnes pas du tout ! Déclara Paige.

Spike sourit à sa remarque, se leva et alla l'embrasser sur la joue, Buffy ne dit rien mais se mit à penser :

 _ **-Pourquoi elle est là aussi !**_

-Alors Globule comment ça va ?

-Bien Paige, Piper et Phoebe sont géniales et je les adore !

-Tu lui as jeté un sort ou quoi Wincy ?

-Ne m'appelles plus comme ça s'il te plait Spike !

-Ok pour cette fois mon cœur mais la prochaine fois, tu n'y échapperas pas ! Certifia le vampire à la jeune sorcière.

 _ **-Mon cœur ?! mais pourquoi il l'appelle comme ça ?!**_

-Alors Buffy quoi de neuf ?

-Rien de nouveau Paige et toi ?

-Oh rien à part un problème avec les sirènes la semaine dernière avec Phoebe.

-Laisse moi deviner poussin, Phoebe en était une !

-Comment tu as su ?!

-Dawnie m'a raconté.

-Hé ! S'écria Paige mécontente.

-Désolée mais Spike et moi on se dit tout.

-Ouais je sais tout et surtout cette histoire avec Nick.

 **-Spike !**

-Dawn c'est quoi cette histoire ? L'interrogea sa sœur avec autorité.

-Euh rien, bon je vais…je vais aller à la boutique voir Willow !

-Dawn revient !

Spike et Paige se mirent à rire mais stoppèrent net quand Buffy les fixa.

-Euh on fait quoi ?

-Vas prendre l'air Paige, je dois parler à Spike.

-Ok, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Paige se téléporta au dehors de la maison. Une fois seule avec le vampire, Buffy s'écria furieuse :

-C'est quoi cette histoire Spike ?

-Oh rien !

-Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi !

-Bon sang, t'es pas marrante, au moins avec Paige je m'amuse !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?!

-Quoi ?! Je rêve ou j'ai entendu ?!

-Non t'as bien entendu. Alors réponds !

-En quoi ça te regardes ?!

-On est ami ?  
-Ouais.

-Les amis se parlent de ses choses là !

-Oh alors je dois m'attendre à ce que tu me parles d'un gars maintenant.

 **-NON !**

-Ben alors pourquoi je devrais te parler de Paige !

-Parce que…Oh j'en sais rien !

-Moi je sais amour.

-Tu sais quoi ?!

-Je sais que tu es jalouse de Paige.

-Quoi ?! Oh non, non, non, non c'est ridicule !

-Pas autant que ton comportement mon ptit cœur. Affirma t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Quel comportement ?! Demanda t-elle sur la défensive.

-Tu n'aimes pas Paige depuis que tu sais que je la connais.

-Non c'est complètement faux !

-Buffy entre amis on doit tout se dire.

-Non ce n'est pas ça mais depuis son départ Dawn…elle s'est rapprochée de Paige, elle vit même carrément chez elle et elles partagent beaucoup, elles se voient tous les jours et toi… tu es le seul à qui Dawn se confie, tu sais tout d'elle et moi…je suis pourtant sa sœur mais…

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura tout en caressant ses cheveux :

-mais tu es sa sœur Buffy, tu as un lien unique avec elle et ça, ni moi, ni Paige, ni personnes d'autres ne pourra te l'enlever.

Elle releva la tête, lui sourit puis avoua sincèrement :

-Merci Spike, sans toi enfin… tu es le seul vers qui je peux me tourner et c'est génial de savoir que toi tu ne partiras jamais.

-Ouais jamais. Dit-il ennuyé.

Elle le serra un peu plus dans ses bras mais Spike ne l'enlaça pas à son tour, il pensait que la situation devait changer.

Après le départ de Dawn et Paige quelques jours après Spike qui avait fait une patrouille avec Buffy mais qui s'est avéré à se prolonger à cause d'une rencontre avec d'autres démons, était donc contraint de rester chez les Summers pour la journée.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquer mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux paroles qu'avait dit Buffy 10 jours avant " Tu es le seul vers qui je peux me tourner et c'est génial de savoir que toi tu ne partiras jamais." Seulement depuis ce moment, Spike se rendait compte que les paroles de Buffy ne voulait pas dire, si tu pars je serai triste mais si tu pars je n'aurais plus de confident, elle ne le considérerait donc jamais autrement ! Pourtant, il avait accepté qu'ils soient amis mais s'attendaient à ce qu'elle évolue, que cette amitié devienne plus mais rien. Elle le lui avait clairement fait comprendre indirectement qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui, qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments et qu'elle ne le considérer que comme un confident.

-Ca ne peut plus durer comme ça !

-Qu'est-ce qui ne peut plus durer comme ça Spike ?

Il se retourna et vit Buffy descendre les dernières marches du sous-sol, il ne l'avait pas senti venir car il était trop occupé par ses pensées.

-C'est rien Buffy.

-Ah bon ! Pourtant tu l'as dit sur un ton triste, je pensais que ça n'allait pas.

-Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?

-Ben je t'apportais une tasse de sang, t'as rien mangé depuis hier.

-Tu t'inquiètes de ma santé ?!

-Quelle question ! Bien sur que oui ! Et d'abord j'aurai pas envie de ramasser ta carcasse. Dit-elle pour le taquiner.

Mais Spike ne sourit pas.

-Ok, je vois que t'es pas d'humeur à rire maintenant donc je vais te laisser.

-Non t'es pas obliger pouss…Buffy.

-Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?!

-Dis quoi ?!

-Tu as dit, t'es pas obliger pouss…Buffy. Pourquoi ?

-Ben je sais pas.

-Spike, ça ne me dérange pas que tu n'appelles Poussin, chaton, mon ptit cœur. Je te l'ai déjà dit !Je te donne encore fois la permission !

-C'est tout ce que tu peux me donner de toute façon.

-Quoi ?!

-Buffy, écoutes j'ai à te parler.

-J'aime pas ça.

-Mais tu vas m'écouter s'il te plait.

-D'accord.

Il lui prit la tasse des mains, ils s'assoirent sur le sofa et il commença en regardant sa tasse :

-Voilà, j'ai réfléchi au sujet de nous.

-Nous ! Spike, y a pas de nous.

-Je sais. Dit-il en relevant la tête et en la regardant.

Mais tu as tort chaton.

-Je comprends pas Spike ?!

-Il y a quand même un nous, pas comme avant mais on est ami et c'est ça maintenant le nous pour moi.

-D'accord, je comprend mieux.

-Et tu aimes cette situation ?

-Oui, j'aime ta compagnie, j'aime parler avec toi.

-Parler ouais ! Chuchota t-il non surpris avant de boire une gorgée.

-Tu veux dire quoi Spike ?

-Ca ne peut plus durer ainsi Buffy.

-Mais quoi parl.…

-Nous enfin ce nous là !

-Pourquoi, on ne s'est jamais mieux entendu que maintenant ! Pourquoi tu voudrais changer ça !

-C'est vrai qu'on s'entend bien mais…

Il s'interrompit de lui-même et elle demanda :

-Mais ?…

Il avala le reste de son sang, se leva, posa sa tasse sur la table et avoua sincèrement mais peiné :

-Je t'aime Buffy et tu le sais.

-Oui je le sais mais…

Il se tourna vers elle et déclara certain :

-Et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer mais toi…cette amitié ce n'est qu'une farce trésor et…

Elle se leva à son tour pour lui faire face et affirma surprise :

-Et quoi ?!

-Tu ne comprends pas ?!

-Mais non, tu me dis que…que nous d'eux c'est une farce et …Spike cela ne peut pas être une farce, on est si proche toi et moi depuis qu'Alex, Anya et Dawn sont…

-Je sais, tu n'as plus que moi et Willow.

-C'est ça vous êtes important à mes yeux.

-Comme quoi Buffy, je suis important comme quoi à tes yeux ?

-Euh, je sais pas. Comme un ami, oui c'est ça, comme un ami.

-Ouais je le savais bien.

-Mais quoi, tu savais bien quoi Spike ?!

-Je ne suis donc qu'un ami pour toi ? Demanda t-il d'une voix très douce.

-Oui on est ami et c'est quelque chose de bien.

-Pas pour moi Buffy ,pas pour moi.

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension et il ajouta ennuyé :

-Dieu que c'est dur. Je ne pourrai jamais resté près de toi sans oublier ce que je ressens et le voilà le problème, être près de toi c'est génial mais je pense que…

-….Partir sera la bonne solution. Termina t-elle sure mais attristée.

-Je ne le veux pas Buffy mais je sais bien que je reste plus longtemps, je souffrirai d'avantage. Au moins avant lorsque nous étions pas des proches, c'était moins dur, tu avais le Scooby, Giles et ta sœur mais maintenant, tu n'as plus personne et tu tournes vers moi et ça je ne peux le supporter.

-Alors tu vas partir, tu vas me laisser. Tu t'en fiches de ce que moi j'en pense, tu as prit ta décision.

-Exact mais je ne m'en fiche pas Buff…

-Quand ?

-Quoi ?!

-Quand pars-tu ? Demanda la Tueuse avec autorité.

-D'ici 2 semaines, le temps de tout régl…

-Et ça veut dire que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne ! Spike dit adieu à Sunnydale ! S'exclama t-elle irritée.

-Oui c'est ça.

-Très bien alors que je ne te revois plus jamais dans cette ville Spike. Crois-moi, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer ! Cria t-elle avec chagrin et colère.

Elle le regarda d'un air menaçant mais quitta la pièce précipitamment car des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Spike la suivit du regard puis se mit à pleurer pendant un court moment mais il se ressaisit et commença à ranger ses affaires sur son lit comme si de rien n'était. Il s'assit ensuite dans le sofa et alluma la télévision.

Buffy monta dans sa chambre, claqua la porte puis se jeta sur son lit et pleura énormément.

 _-Pourquoi, pourquoi faut-il qu'il parte maintenant ! Au moment où j'étais si bien, si heureuse de l'avoir près de moi, au moment où je commençais à ressentir… Pourquoi il a décidé de partir !_ _ **L'égoïste, je jure que je le tuerai s'il revient un jour ici, je jure que….**_ _il ne reviendra pas de toute façon, il m'abandonne, il part pour de bon._

 _ **Eh bien qu'il parte, je ne lui montrerai pas ma tristesse mais quand… Pourquoi pars-tu Spike ! Pourquoi pars-tu espèce d'idiot !**_

Fin Partie1 ( à suivre dans Danger)


	2. Danger

**PARTIE 2 : Danger**

Personnages : Buffy, Spike et Willow.

Les deux semaines arrivaient pratiquement à terme, Spike devait partir dans trois jours. Il avait fait vider sa crypte de ses objets personnels et de ses vêtements mais l'avait de bon cœur laisser à Clem son ami le démon. Celui-ci était ravi d'hériter d'un logement aussi spacieux et bien meublé et surtout où il y avait une télé. Cependant, il était aussi très triste de perdre son ami, il lui avait dit sans problème "je te le garde tant que tu veux" mais Spike avait affirmé "Elle est à toi Clem, je ne reviendrai plus jamais ici ".

Le vampire était déterminé à partir, il était entêté malgré les efforts de Willow, il restait ferme et dès qu'elle essayait avec Buffy, c'était pareil, ils étaient deux têtes de mule et sur ce point là, l'ex sorcière savait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien.

Ce soir était un soir comme tout les autres, Willow était à l'université pour suivre ses cours de rattrapage, Buffy était devant la télé et Spike aussi mais aucun ne s'adresser la parole sauf pour se dire "Bonjour!", "Bonne nuit" ou encore "passe les pop corn ", rien de plus. Ils ne patrouillaient d'ailleurs plus ensemble, Buffy lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule autant maintenant qu'après son départ alors Spike n'avait pas insister et venait de moins en moins les voir sauf quand il le décider et ce soir, il était passé pour voir Buffy mais la Tueuse ne lui avait pas adresser la parole alors il avait décider de rester regarder la télé avec elle, espérant qu'elle l'écouterait à un moment donné dans la soirée.

-Buffy écoute-moi s'il te plait !

-Passe-moi la télécommande s'il te plait. Dit-elle sans prêter attention à ses paroles.

Il le fit et elle monta le son.

-Mais t'es dingue, tu veux nous rendre sourd poussin !

-Moi oui comme ça tu ne me casseras plus les pieds.

Il lui reprit la télécommande des mains puis éteignit celle-ci et s'écria surprise :

-Hé mon film !

-Tu l'oublies.

-Non allumes la télé tout de suite ou je te…

-…Plante un pieu dans le cœur, bla…bla…bla. Oui je sais ! Termina Spike certain.

-Alors fais-le, donnes la moi.

-Non !

-Spike ne m'énerves pas et allumes la télé ! Ordonna la jeune femme exaspérée.

-Non je dois te parler.

Elle se leva d'un bond du sofa puis demanda furax :

-Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? Tu viens me dire que tu pars dans trois jours, je le sais alors vas t'en et que je ne te revois plus !

-Je ne suis pas venu pour dire au revoir mais…Bon sang, tu ne me simplifies pas les choses non plus !

 **-Oh parce que c'est moi qui complique tout !** S'énerva Buffy.

-C'est simple pourtant, je pars, tu oublies mon existence et voilà !

-C'est ton scénario à tout cela ?

-Ouais, il est bien.

-Pas pour moi. Affirma t-elle le regard baissée.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt puis releva la tête et avoua d'une voix coléreuse mais en le regardant bouleversée :

-Tu crois que je vais oublier tout ça, tout ce qu'on a partagé !

-On a partagé que nos lits Tueuse.

Elle fut prise d'un excès de colère et le gifla puis déclara avec haine mais peine :

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!

On avait bien plus que ça et tu le sais ! Même qu'on était des ennemis, il y avait quelque chose.

Tu crois quoi, que si j'arrive à oublier Spike, j'oublierai William le Sanguinaire ?!

-Alors haïs-moi comme avant, ça simplifiera tout ça !

-Je suppose que c'est ça ta solution me haïr comme autrefois. Toi le vampire et moi la Tueuse . Quel génie Spike !

-Non Buffy.

-Ah bon, ce n'est pas ton idée ! S'exclama la jeune femme sur un ton sarcastique.

Eh bien, dis-moi à qui je dois cette brillante idée ?

-Non Buffy, je ne pourrai jamais te haïr. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment haïs, tu me fascinais, tu étais offensante mais si brave et pourtant si jeune. Si j'ai toujours fait une fixation sur toi, c'est parce que tu es différente. Différente de tes semblables et différente des autres Tueuses. En fait, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le début mais difficile de se l'avouer quand on est un vampire et que la femme qu'on aime soit la Tueuse.

Buffy soupira, baissa son regard et demanda affligée :

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir ? Pourquoi es-tu venu Spike ?

-Pour essayer de te faire comprendre que… Buffy, je dois partir.

-Oui je sais mais…non rien. De toute manière, dans trois jours on n'entendra plus parler de toi.

-Dis-moi mon ange.

-Non, je me suis fait la promesse que…non.

Il s'approcha, posa sa main sous son menton et la força à relever la tête puis murmura doucement :

-Buffy, tu t'es fait la promesse que quoi ? Dis-le moi amour.

La jeune femme le regarda intensément et chuchota tristement :

-Spike, vas t'en s'il te plait.

-Buffy éc…

Elle le lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer et le supplia :

-S'il te plait Spike, s'il te plait.

-Buffy, je ne vais pas te laisser dans cette état !

Elle pensa à lui dire :

 _-Alors ne pars plus et j'irai mieux !_

Mais elle affirma à la place :

-Tu peux me laisser ainsi de toute façon, j'y suis habituée maintenant.

-Buffy…

-Pars maintenant Spike avant que _je pleure_ …je m'énerves ! S'écria t-elle irritée.

Le vampire s'éloigna, prit son manteau de cuir sur le sofa puis déclara avant d'ouvrir la porte :

-Si tu as besoin, tu sais où je suis mon ptit cœur.

 **-Vas t'en ! Ordonna t-elle en le fixant d'un air menaçant.**

-Bien, comme tu veux.

Il referma la porte derrière lui puis Buffy s'effondra sur le sofa et pleura longuement mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. La jeune femme essuya ses yeux, soupira puis se précipita alors dans la pièce et s'écria furax :

-Spike je t'ai dit de part…Willow ?!

-On a problème Buffy !

-Quoi ?!

-Giles… Giles m'a appelé, un démon hyper dangereux vient d'arriver à Sunnydale.

-Comment il le sait ?!

-Ben il me l'a pas dit, il m'a simplement avertit du danger. Répondit l'ex sorcière embarrassée.

-Ok c'est pas grave et c'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher d'aller le tuer !

-Attends !

-Quoi ?!

-Giles ne veut pas que tu y ailles seule, il m'a dit que si le démon te touche, il y aurait des conséquences fâcheuses.

-Je ferais attention Will. Lui assura Buffy en se dirigeant vers le salon.

-Il veut que tu y ailles avec Spike.

Elle fit volte face et s'exclama surprise :

-C'est une blague !

-Euh…non.

 **-Je ne veux plus le voir !**

-Mais Buff…

-Non, une fois ce soir ça suffit !

-Deux fois trésor. Dit Spike en apparaissant derrière Willow.

 **-Willow !**

-Désolée mais…avant de te le dire, je suis passée le voir.

-Tu savais parfaitement que sinon…Oh Willow !

-Ben pardonnes moi mais Giles…

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On fait quoi maintenant poussin ?

-Bon amènes-toi mais une fois finit !

-Je sais, tu ne veux plus me voir.

-J'ai rien à ajouter alors ?

-Si.

-Quoi ?!

-On prends quoi comme armes ?

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, se précipita dans le salon puis ouvrit la malle qu'Alex lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire, en sortit deux arbalètes, une épée, une hache ainsi que des carreaux et lança la hache et l'arbalète au vampire.

-Ca te va ?

-C'est parfait chaton ! Déclara t-il en installant le carreau de son arbalète.

Ils partirent ensuite de la maison à la recherche du démon.

Au bout de dix minutes ils étaient au cimetière, Buffy ne lui adressait pas la parole mais n'arrêter pas de penser que d'ici trois jours elle ne le verrait plus jamais, il allait partir pour toujours mais la jeune femme n'avait rien fait réellement pour l'en dissuader, elle s'était jurer de ne pas lui montrer la peine qu'elle ressentait dès qu'elle le voyait et elle savait parfaitement que lorsqu'ils auraient battu le démon, une fois seule elle ne pourrait plus arrêter ses larmes.

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ressentait-elle une aussi grande tristesse ?! Pourquoi dès qu'elle le voyait elle s'énerver contre lui ?! Non, elle n'était pas en colère contre lui mais contre elle même, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer que son départ la bouleverser mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de pleurer dès qu'elle le revoyait.

Buffy s'arrêta de penser car ils aperçurent le démon, la Tueuse réajusta le carreau de son arbalète puis visa le démon. Le combat s'engagea, Buffy et Spike évitaient chaque coups que la créature essayait de leur porter. Malheureusement, Buffy eut un moment d'égarement, elle regarda Spike et affirma à elle même :

 _-Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, non ce serait trop dur !_

Alors, le monstre en profita, il se saisit de Buffy à la gorge, la Tueuse ne le vit pas venir et dès qu'il posa sa main sur son front, elle hurla car des éclairs la transpercer. Spike qui avait été repoussé par le démon se mit à crier effrayé :

 **-BUFFY !**

Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait plus, elle avait perdu connaissance alors le vampire se releva et se jeta sur le démon et lui envoya sa hache dans le front, la créature lâcha sa victime qui tomba au sol ainsi que lui et il déclara avec le sourire avant de mourir :

-Ma mort n'aura quand même pas servit à rien !

Spike se précipita vers sa Tueuse, la prit dans ses bras et murmura d'une voix désespérée :

-Oh mon amour, réveilles-toi.

Après quelques instants, elle ouvrit les yeux, le regarda et chuchota faiblement :

-Sp…Spike ?!

-C'est moi poussin.

La jeune femme sourit puis sombra dans le sommeil alors il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena chez elle.

Quand il arriva, Willow se précipita vers lui, il lui expliqua tout puis la déposa ensuite dans son lit et s'assit sur une chaise près d'elle en attendant son réveil. Buffy n'ouvrit les yeux de nouveau qu'une demi heure après, Spike appela alors Willow, celle-ci arriva peu après et elle demanda heureuse :

-Buffy tu vas mieux ?

Elle les regarda avec étonnement puis l'ex sorcière répéta :

-Buffy ça va ?

-Bu…Buffy. Mais qui est Buffy ?!

A ces mots, Willow et Spike échangèrent un regard surpris aussi bien qu'inquiet.

Fin Partie2 ( à suivre dans Oubli)


	3. Oubli

**PARTIE 3 : Oubli**

Personnages : Buffy, Spike, Willow, Giles et un invité surprise

.

-Buffy, mais c'est toi ! S'écria Willow étonnée.

-Je ne comprend pas. Dit-elle apeurée.

-Buffy arrêtes s'il te plait, ce n'est pas drôle !

Spike qui pour le moment était resté silencieux, déposa une main rassurante sur une Willow inquiète, elle tourna la tête vers lui et il affirma gentiment :

-Laisse-moi lui parler Will.

-D'accord.

Spike prit sa place devant Buffy puis murmura tendrement :

-Amour s'il te plait arrêtes ton ptit jeu.

-Jeu ?!

-Oui Buff…

Il s'arrêta en voyant son visage affolée puis demanda :

-Comment je m'appelle poussin ?

-Spike.

-Et elle ? L'interrogea t-il en montrant Willow du doigt.

La jeune femme fixa l'ex sorcière puis se tourna vers Spike et avoua paniquée :

-Je…je ne….je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Quoi ? ! Demanda la rouquine stupéfaite.

Le vampire se tourna vers Will puis affirma sure :

-Elle est amnésique.

-Non, non c'est pas possible, elle a dit ton nom !

-J'ai entendu la Rouquine et le mieux c'est de prévenir Giles.

-Oui tu as raison, j'y vais tout de suite !

Elle sortit de la chambre avec précipitation puis le vampire se tourna vers la Tueuse.

-Je ne comprend plus !

-Chut, chut calmes-toi mon ange. La rassura Spike en la prenant dans ses bras.

-J'ai peur Spike, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!

-N'y penses pas Buffy, n'y penses pas.

Elle le repoussa et s'écria paniquée :

 **-Buffy, mais c'est qui Buffy !**

-C'est toi.

 **-NON !**

-Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je m'ap…je m'appelle…je m'a….je ne sais pas….je ne sais pas.

-C'est pas grave, moi je vais t'aider.

-Merci.

La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras et avoua attristée :

-Aide-moi s'il te plait, je t'en pris aide-moi Spike !

Il la regarda et expliqua doucement :

-Tu t'appelles Buffy Summers, tu vis ici et la Rouquine qui est sortit c'est Willow Rosenberg, Willow ta meilleure amie.

-Et toi, tu es qui pour moi Spike ?

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ?!

-Non, je me souviens juste que tu t'appelles Spike et j'ai le sentiment que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

A ces mots, Spike resta figé. Buffy, sa Tueuse ne souvenait pas de lui enfin pas de ce qu'il était et s'il avait été un homme mauvais, il en aurait profité pour lui dire "je suis ton petit ami" mais il n'était pas comme ça, pas un profiteur.

-Je suis ton ami, nous sommes d'excellents amis.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Ben depuis quelques années ouais.

-Rien de plus ?!

-Non rien de plus am…poussin.

Spike se mit à réfléchir et il décida d'ôter de son vocabulaire les ptits noms "amour, mon cœur, ma chérie et bébé", il ne devait plus les employer sinon il n'aiderait pas Buffy.

-Merci, merci pour tout. Je peux dormir ?

Pour réponse, il lui sourit, elle sourit à son tour puis s'endormit. Il quitta alors la pièce et descendit voir Willow. Elle lui dit que Giles arrivait demain et qu'en attendant qu'il allait faire des recherches sur le démon et qu'eux devraient mettre en confiance Buffy et Spike en particulier puisqu'elle se souvenait de lui. Le vampire expliqua alors à l'ex sorcière ce que lui avait dit Buffy, Willow fut surprise mais eux deux ni prêtèrent pas vraiment attention, tout ce qui les préoccuper, c'était Buffy. Spike décida donc d'aller faire un tour chez Willy et dans les autres bars à démons tandis que Willow ferait des recherches de son côté.

Quand il revint, Spike était bredouille, il n'en fut pas trop inquiet puisque Giles allait arriver. Willow aussi n'avait rien trouvé, ils décidèrent de stopper les recherches pour le reste de la nuit (il était maintenant 4h du mat) et de continuer d'ici quelques heures.

Trois heures après, Buffy se réveilla, elle ne se souvenait pas de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait mais quand elle tourna la tête, elle fut soulagé de voir Spike endormit sur sa chaise. Elle se recoucha mais ne ferma pas l'œil et resta le regard fixe sur lui. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle referma ses yeux pour faire semblant de dormir mais Spike déclara le sourire :

-Je vois bien que tu dors pas !

-Désolée, je….j'voulais pas te gêner.

-Tu ne me gênes pas trésor. Tu as peut-être faim ?

-Oui je veux bien mais je ne sais pas où se trouve la cui…

-Bouges pas, je reviens.

Il partit puis réapparut dans la pièce 10 minutes après avec un plateau et s'exclama joyeux :

-Petit déjeuner à domicile !

-Merci c'est gentil.

Il lui posa le plateau sur les genoux puis affirma content :

-C'est tout ce que tu aimes chaton !

-Euh… je… merci… mais j'en sais rien, je… je m'en souviens pas.

-Oh c'est pas grave, tu verras si tu aimes !

-D'accord.

Elle mangea, Spike descendit le temps qu'elle s'habille puis elle alla s'asseoir au salon car le vampire lui avait dit qu'ils allaient avoir de la visite d'une personne très importante pour elle, la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur qui était cet étranger.

Quand Giles arriva, Willow se précipita dans ses bras, il serra ensuite la main à Spike puis s'approcha de Buffy, il s'assit sur la petite table en face du sofa et dit avec le sourire :

-Bonjour Buffy !

-Bonjour Monsieur !

Le sourire de Giles s'effaça, elle ne se souvenait donc pas de lui, pas de son observateur, pas de cet homme qui était comme un père pour elle !

-Pardon excusez-moi, je suis désolée.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, moi c'est Giles.

-Enchanté Monsieur Giles, euh… c'est bien ça ? Demanda t-elle incertaine.

-Oui c'est ça Buffy.

-Vous êtes mon père ?

-Non, toi tu t'appelles Buffy Summers et moi c'est Rupert Giles, on est pas parent mais c'est à peu près ça enfin, on était très proche. Expliqua l'observateur calmement.

-On était amant ?

En entendant ses mots, Spike crut s'étouffer avec sa bière et Willow faillit avaler son sandwich de travers.

 **-Seigneur, NON Buffy, NON !**

-Ah bon, je croyais que comme vous aviez dit qu'on était très proche c'est parce que… mais j'ai du me tromper, vous êtes trop vieux pour être mon petit ami !

Spike explosa de rire et Willow parut gênée.

-Spike la fermes ! S'écria Giles.

-Oh, ça va Rupert c'est plutôt marrant que votre petite protégée vous dit cela ! Rétorqua le vampire hilare.

-Petite quoi ?

-Protégée, oui Buffy, je suis comme un oncle pour toi.

-Oh ! Est-ce que je dois vous appelé tonton ? Demanda t-elle embarrassée.

-Non Giles suffit.

Après l'entretien avec Buffy, Giles comprit que le seul moyen pour que Buffy retrouve la mémoire, c'était le temps. Il avait compris cela quand il avait découvert que le démon ne lui avait pas enlevé toute sa mémoire car dans le cas contraire, elle aurait été perdue mais là, tout ne l'était pas.

Spike passait de plus en plus de temps avec Buffy, il lui avait révélé sa vraie nature, elle n'avait pas été effrayée car au fond d'elle, tout ça n'avait aucune importance et tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était de se souvenir.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Buffy avait perdu la mémoire et ce jour là, Spike et elle étaient dans sa chambre entrain de discuter.

-Alors comme ça j'ai été te faire un strip-tease ?

-Ouais et tu n'étais pas bourrée poussin !

-Spike, c'est vraiment vrai ?

-Exact Buffy.

-Oh mon dieu !

Il éclata de rire et Buffy comprit, elle le tapa sur la tête puis déclara agacée mais souriante :

-A chaque fois je tombe dans le panneau !

-Je vois ça et c'est jouissif !

-Spike soit sérieux s'il te plait !

-Ok, alors Alex et Anya sont tes amis, surtout Alex.

-Un peu comme….

Elle s'arrêta, sortit un calepin de sa poche puis l'ouvrit à la lettre "W" et termine en lisant :

-Willow Rosenberg, ma meilleure amie depuis 1997.

-C'est ça, dis donc trésor, tu t'améliores ! Lui assura t-il content.

-Je me souviens pas du prénom ! S'angoissa t-elle.

-Oui mais tu t'es rappelé de la première lettre. C'est un très bon début.

-Tu crois ? Demanda t-elle timidement en rangeant son calepin dans sa poche de jean.

-Oui je te jure mon ange.

Elle sourit puis lui sauta au cou et avoua heureuse :

-Oh Spike je suis contente, merci c'est grâce à toi !

-On a encore des progrès à faire tu sais. Déclara t-il en la lâchant et en la regardant intensément.

-Oui mais j'ai confiance en toi. Affirma t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

-Les progrès seront peut-être plus rapide que tu ne le penses Buffy !

Ils se tournèrent en direction de la porte de chambre et ils virent Giles et Willow.

-Rupert, mais de quoi vous parlez ?!

-De moi. Dit quelqu'un en s'avançant devant Giles.

Les yeux de Spike s'écarquillèrent, son aïeul se trouver devant lui, son pire ennemi se trouvait là, Angel le grand amour de la femme qu'il aimait était ici à Sunnydale. Au fond de lui, il serait heureux si sa Buffy revenait mais anéantit si elle se souvenait de soulboy.

Angel s'avança vers Buffy, elle se tourna vers lui et Spike ne la quitta pas des yeux.

-Bonsoir Buffy !

La jeune femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis murmura hésitante :

-An…Angel.

A cet instant, ils furent tous surpris puis un sourire apparut sur leurs visages à tous sauf à Spike qui baissa sa tête attristé.

Fin Partie3 ( à suivre dans Un sentiment nouveau)


	4. Un sentiment nouveau

**PARTIE 4 : Un sentiment nouveau**

Personnages : Buffy, Spike, Willow, Giles, Angel, Dawn et Paige.

A cet instant, Giles laissa échapper une larme et l'essuya rapidement pour que personne ne le voit, Willow se mit à pousser un cri de joie et Angel sourit de bonheur. Spike ne dit rien mais au fond de lui, il était extrêmement blessé, Buffy avait reconnu Angel alors cela voulait sûrement dire qu'elle souvenait aussi qu'il était son grand amour et pour une fois depuis très longtemps, Spike aurait voulu le tuer, pas des ptits jeux de chat et souris mais le tuer pour tout ce qu'Angel avait obtenu d'elle alors qu'en retour, il n'avait eu qu'uniquement pour un court laps de temps son corps.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, Buffy tu….tu…oh mon dieu !

-Oui Willow nous sommes ravi mais ne la bouscule pas trop vite !

-Oui, pardon Giles.

Ils se ressaisirent et se tournèrent de nouveau vers Buffy, elle les regarda sans rien dire puis demanda hésitante :

-Euh vous,….vous vous appelez bien Angel ?

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent-ils tous.

-Ben oui, vous êtes bien Angel ou c'est pas ça parce que….

Elle s'interrompit d'elle même, sortit un calepin de la poche de jean, l'ouvrit à la lettre "A" et lut à voix haute :

-Alex euh non, il est en vacance enfin je crois. An….An…Ah Angel !

Grand brun, coiffé comme un dessous de bras entre parenthèse, il met trop de gel. Il vit à L.A., c'est mon ami, c'est un vampire avec une âme et tout le monde l'appelle "Soulboy". Il n'est pas très intel…

-C'est bon Buffy, nous avons comprit ! La coupa Giles.

Je crois que nous aurons une petite discussion Spike !

-Oh Rupert, je ne voulais pas lui cacher la vérité !

-Spike ça suffit ! Ordonna l'observateur ulcéré.

-Oh ça va, mais je n'allais pas faire des éloges à un type que je hais ! Avoua t-il en regardant Angel.

-La ferme Spike !

-Oh le grand Angel m'a insulté, je sens que je vais pleuré ! Se moqua le vampire aux yeux bleus.

-Fais attention Spike !

-Ce sont des menaces grand papy ! Le provoqua t-il en se levant.

Angel s'approcha mais Willow s'interposa et leur rappela que le plus important pour le moment c'était Buffy. Ils s'excusèrent mutuellement même si Spike le fit à contre cœur puis Angel décida de repartir ce qui réjouit le vampire blond décoloré.

Une fois le vampire partit, Giles demanda à Spike de le rejoindre au salon mais avant qu'il ne descende, Buffy lui demanda ennuyée :

-Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

-Quoi donc poussin ?

-Si euh le vieux bonhomme….je ne me rappelles plus son nom !

-Oh Giles !

-Oui, il a l'air fâché contre toi.

-Mais non c'est rien, il ne se fâchera pas contre moi, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-C'est sure, parce que sinon je m'excuserai !

-Hey, c'est pas la peine Buffy.

-D'accord mais tu….

-Buffy !

-Bon d'accord.

Il lui sourit puis descendit voir Giles, celui-ci l'attendait tranquillement sur le sofa ainsi que Willow. Spike s'assit sur la petite table et dit pour se justifier :

-Giles écoutez, j'y suis peut-être aller loin, mais vous me…

-Là n'est pas le problème Spike. J'ai quelque chose à te dire de beaucoup plus important. Buffy…elle a besoin de toi, on a besoin de toi.

-Mais ce n'est pas un échec Rupert, elle…

 **-…Angel était notre dernier espoir ! S'énerva Giles.**

 **Elle ne se souvient de personne d'autre que toi !**

 **-Elle ne se souvient même pas de moi, moi qui suis pourtant sa meilleure amie et ni de Dawn alors que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas l'aider !**

-Calmes-toi Will j'ai compris !

-Je pensais pourtant qu'avec le temps elle se souviendrait mais je vois que non alors, tu restes notre seule chance.

-Vous êtes sure Giles, il n'y a pas un autre moyen, la magie, des traitements ou d'autr…

-Toi Spike !

Tu dois lui venir en aide. Tu dois l'aider et je sais que tu ne diras pas non.

-Eh bien pour une fois Rupert, vous avez vu juste, je ne pourrais jamais la laisser comme ça.

-Tu sais aussi qu'il te faudra sûrement des mois peut-être bien des années !

-Vous oubliez que j'ai l'éternité !

-Très bien alors veille bien sur elle.

-Je vous le promets. Lui assura le vampire avec le sourire.

Giles leur dit ensuite au revoir, il retournait en Angleterre pour de bon car il voulait faire des recherches approfondis et il les mettrait au courant des progrès.

Spike rejoignit donc Buffy dans sa chambre et Willow décida d'aller faire un tour en ville. En arrivant dans la chambre, il trouva Buffy entrain de pleurer, Spike s'inquiéta immédiatement, s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda doucement en se mettant à genoux devant elle :

-Pourquoi tu pleures mon ange ?

-Tout est de ma faute !

-Non mon poussin, non tu n'y es pour rien. La rassura t-il en la forçant à relever la tête.

-Mais….mais je ne me souviendrai jamais de rien, je ne suis bonne à rien, je vous rend tous malheureux.

-Chuut ne dis pas ça Buffy, tu es exceptionnelle et puis il faut te donner du temps. Regarde aujourd'hui trésor, tu t'es rappelé du début du prénom de ta meilleure amie et ça c'est un grand progrès.

 **-Mais je ne serai jamais rien sans ça !** Cria t-elle en lançant son calepin contre le mur.

Elle se mit ensuite à pleurer, Spike se releva, la prit dans ses bras et la berça tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma puis releva la tête, Spike essuya ses larmes avec le bout de son pouce mais quand il l'eut finit, elle attrapa sa main, la serra dans la sienne et chuchota avec un petit sourire :

-Merci Spike, merci pour tout.

Puis elle se blottit dans ses bras, Spike se sentit bizarre à ce moment là, Buffy ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il était aussi bouleversé par le simple fait de la tenir tout contre lui. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'imaginer à quel point il avait rêver de la tenir ainsi dans ses bras, de la sentir si près de lui, mais il savait que si elle réagissait comme cela c'était simplement parce qu'elle était perdue et c'était ça qui l'attristé le plus, il ne pouvait pas supporter ça alors il la repoussa en prétextant vouloir la laisser seule. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle l'appela, il se retourna alors et l'interrogea embarrassée :

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non chaton, allez reposes-toi, ta journée a été éprouvante.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en s'allongeant côté porte pour le voir.

Il lui sourit, descendit les escaliers puis retourna dans le sous-sol, sortit une bouteille de whisky et la but pour oublier ses sentiments ou du moins, les éloigner de son esprit quelques temps.

Une semaine s'écoula puis une autre et encore une autre jusqu'à ce qu'un mois supplémentaire commence.

C'était le premier noël que Spike passait avec Buffy, Willow, Dawn et Paige. Habituellement ou au moins depuis trois ans, il les avait toujours passé seul mais cette année, il était entrain de le passer avec la femme qu'il aimait, son adorable Globule, le chouette Rouquine et sa jolie Wincy. Le soir venu, tous c'était souhaité un joyeux noël, mais ils attendaient lendemain pour se donner leurs cadeaux. Paige et Spike plaisantaient beaucoup tous les deux et Buffy se sentit mis à l'écart, Spike s'était toujours occuper d'elle mais là, il ne semblait même pas la voir, elle fut interrompu dans sa pensée par Dawn qui l'appela, elle se tourna et sa petite sœur déclara avec le sourire :

-C'est chouette de passer les fêtes ensembles et Paige aussi est contente d'être avec nous, elle n'avait pas envie de déranger Léo et Piper avec le bébé et Phoebe avec son nouveau copain alors j'ai pensé que… Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Non petite sœur, je…non bien sur.

Elle fixa de nouveau son regard sur Spike et Paige qui riaient de plus en plus, elle se leva d'un bond et dit ennuyée :

-Je vais vous laisser, je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit !

La jeune femme ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler et s'enfuit en courrant dans sa chambre. Spike se leva puis alla la rejoindre en rassurant les filles.

Lorsqu'il frappa à sa porte, il n'eut aucune réponse alors, il se décida à entrer et la trouva allonger sur son lit. Spike s'assit sur le rebord et murmura tendrement :

-Poussin qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle ne dit rien et continua de pleurer.

-Buffy parle-moi !

-Non je ne peux pas….c'est ….c'est trop dure !

-D'accord alors je vais attendre que tu finisses de pleurer et ensuite je partirai !

A ces mots, elle s'arrêta de pleurer, le regarda et demanda attristée :

-Euh la sorcière et toi vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Oh Wincy et moi, ben depuis 5 ou 6 ans !

-Et vous….vous êtes très proche ? Demanda t-elle hésitante.

-Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, ne tournes pas autour du pot, dis-le moi poussin !

-J'ai passé une très bonne soirée mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais j'avais l'impression d'être une étrangère, pour ma famille et pour….pour toi aussi.

-Chaton, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises, tu n'es pas une étrangère, tu es chez toi et tu comptes trop pour moi pour que tu sois une étrangère Buffy.

-Comment ça je compte beaucoup pour toi ?!

-Ben euh je t'aime et tu le sais bien mon ange !

-Tu m'aimes ?!

-Bon sang quel con !

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien en attendant sa réponse alors Spike dit pour se rattraper :

-Oui comme…Par l'enfer…Je t'aime beaucoup oui mais comme une amie Buffy.

-Une amie, oui bien sûr, moi aussi je …je t'aime.

-Comme un ami ?

-Oui comme un ami.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avec intensité, elle le serra dans ses bras, Spike se sentit gêné, il se recula et proposa qu'ils retournent en bas rejoindre les autres. Elle accepta, s'excusa de son comportement, il lui certifia que ce n'était pas grave puis ils rejoignirent les autres. Une fois en bas, Buffy s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de ses amis, ils lui sourirent puis elle s'assit de nouveau dans le sofa et Spike en fit de même. Le reste de la soirée se passa différemment, Spike ne voulait plus voir pleurer Buffy alors il resta à ses côtés. Buffy était de nouveau contente car Spike se souciait à nouveau d'elle.

Une fois les vacances passées, Buffy se sentait de mieux en mieux dans sa famille, Willow et elle commençaient à bien s'entendre, elles n'étaient pas des amis comme autrefois mais elles l'étaient quand même un peu.

Ce jour là, Willow n'avait pas cours alors, elle avait décidé d'emmener Buffy faire du shopping et pour une fois qu'elle pouvait passé du temps avec sa meilleure amie, elle avait décidé d'en profiter au maximum. Les deux jeunes femmes venaient de faire les magasins de vêtements et elles décidèrent de s'arrêter au café boire un chocolat chaud pour se réchauffer.

-Je ne me souvenais pas que faire les magasins étaient aussi fatiguant !

-C'est surtout parce que ce sont les soldes Buffy !

-Ah bon, je croyais que c'était toujours ainsi !

-Non et c'est comme ce que qualifie Spike de "Furies en Folies" !

-Alors ça veut dire que nous sommes "des Furies en Folies" et moi je trouve ça chouette !

-Moi aussi ! Dit Willow avec le sourire.

Buffy remua sa cuillère dans sa tasse et demanda embarrassée :

-Willow, tu crois que je…retrouverai la mémoire un jour ?

-Je ne sais pas Buffy mais Spike m'a dit que tu avais fait des progrès

-Moi ça m'est égale, je suis bien maintenant, je m'en moque de savoir qui je suis vraiment !

-Buffy pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

Ca serai génial que tu te souviennes de tout !

-Pas moi je préfère maintenant, j'ai beaucoup plus a y gagné que si je retrouvai la mémoire.

-Quoi donc Buffy ?!

-Spike !

-Hein ?!

-Willow, je crois non j'en suis certaine, je suis amoureuse de Spike ! Avoua Buffy souriante.

-Oh, oh mon dieu !

Fin Partie4 ( à suivre dans Prise de conscience)


	5. Prise de conscience

**PARTIE 5 : Prise de conscience**

Personnages : Buffy, Spike et Willow.

Willow la regarda surprise et à la fois ennuyée, elle pensait bien que tous les deux s'étaient rapprochés mais pas au point que Buffy tombe amoureuse de Spike !

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle réaction avoir, devait-elle l'écouter d'avantage ou essayait de la dissuader ?!

-Willow ça va pas ?

-Hein ?! Oh si je…ça va.

-Tant mieux, j'avais peur que tu es été choqué par ce que je t'ai dit.

-Non, non ça ne m'a pas choqué. Alors comme ça tu es amoureuse de Spike !

-Oui, je sais que c'est un peu étrange mais je n'ai pas envie d'être simplement son amie, je veux tout partager avec lui.

-Et depuis quand tu ressens ce sentiment ?

-Ben je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je sais que j'ai ressentit quelque chose de bizarre quand la sorcière et lui étaient ensemble. J'ai beaucoup pleuré et puis c'est sortit de ma bouche comme ça !

-Tu lui as dit ?!

-Oui enfin non, j'ai dit "je t'aime en tant qu'ami".

-Oh c'est bien ça enfin je pense. S'embrouilla Willow.

-J'ai un peu peur de lui dire, c'est tellement surprenant, mais je sais que mon cœur ne peut pas me tromper.

-Buffy, tu dois savoir que Spike t'…ne lui dit rien pour le moment, attends un peu avant s'il te plait !

-Ah bon et combien de temps ?

-Euh quelques semaines enfin peut-être un mois.

-Autant ! Mais moi je veux savoir si c'est réciproque, je ne veux pas attendre encore, ça fait déjà 2 semaines !

-Buffy s'il te plait, patiente un peu. La supplia t-elle désespérée.

-D'accord mais pas plus de 15 jours, je ne veux pas perdre de temps, j'ai déjà perdue ma mémoire ! Plaisanta Buffy avec le sourire.

-Et tu es sure, tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Oui d'ailleurs je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas !

-Elle ?!

-Ben oui, elle enfin l'autre moi d'avant, la Buffy que tu connaissais !

-Oh mais tu sais, elle l'aimait bien.

-Pas d'amour pourtant !

-Euh s…non, pas d'amour mais ils partageaient quelque chose de très forts tous les deux.

-Aussi fort que ce que je partage avec Spike ?

-C'est différent, vous deux c'est…ça n'a rien à voir.

-Mais quoi, qu'est-ce qui n'a rien à voir ?! Pourquoi toi et Spike vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?!

-On a une bonne raison.

 **Flash-back :**

-Elle ne souvient pas de toi non plus alors !

-Ouais c'est juste mon nom qui lui revient.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Simplement que nous étions de bons amis c'est tout !

-Spike, mais pour toi ?

-Elle ne saura rien ! Déclara t-il fermement.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu n'as pas le droit, elle doit le savoir !

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?!

Le vampire se tourna vers elle, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et ordonna :

-Elle ne doit jamais savoir !

-J'aurai penser que tu…

-….Je ne suis pas comme ça, et la seule chose de bien que je puisse faire c'est de ne rien dire.

-Mais tu l'aimes, comment vas-tu faire ?!

-Oh, j'ai l'habitude maintenant, elle ne découvrira rien.

-Spike….

 **-JAMAIS ELLE NE DOIT SAVOIR, JAMAIS , SINON JE TE JURE QUE JE T'ARRACHERAI LE CŒUR !**

-T'es….t'es sérieux ?! Demanda Willow surprise.

-Non et de toute manière, je gagnerai qu'une sacrée migraine !

Mais s'il te plait Will, je t'en pries, ne lui dit jamais même si elle te le demande, ne dit rien. Une fois me faire repousser par elle, ça suffit largement.

-Mais Spike, elle ne t'a p…

-….Promet-moi La Rouquine, promet-moi s'il te plait.

-D'accord je te le promet.

 **Retour au présent :**

-Mais c'est quoi cette bonne raison ?!

-Je ne peux pas te le dire Buffy.

-Pourquoi ?:

-Parce que j'ai promis et une promesse c'est sacrée.

-Bon d'accord, je n'insisterai pas.

Une fois leurs chocolats terminés et étant donné que le soleil se couchait, les rentrèrent à la maison, Buffy descendit immédiatement au sous-sol, Willow ne s'en rendit même pas compte, elle était trop préoccupée parce que lui avait dit Buffy. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ?! Il faut qu'elle parle à Spike le plus vite possible !

Au même moment, Buffy venait de descendre les dernières marches, le vampire se rendit compte de sa présence car il ne dormait plus, il était dans son fauteuil entrain de regarder la télé.

-Salut Buffy !

-Oh…euh bonjour Spike !

La jeune femme descendit les autres marches puis Spike se tourna vers elle et il demanda après avoir éteint sa télévision :

-Alors, tu as fait des affaires ?

-Euh oui, je crois. Willow m'a dit que oui mais moi je ne sais pas.

-C'était chouette alors !

-Oui mais dommage que tu n'étais pas là.

-Il fait jour mon ange.

-Je sais mais tu m'as manqué.

-Quoi ?!

-Euh je…. Je voulais dire que ta présence m'a manqué, j'ai tellement l'habitude que tu sois là, je me suis sentit un peu seule. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi Spike.

Il soupira, il lui semblait revivre encore une fois la même situation.

-Ne dis pas ça Buffy, tu n'as pas besoin de moi comme ça.

-Mais si, j'ai besoin de toi, bien plus que tu ne le crois. Affirma t-elle d'une voix très douce.

 **-Oh bon sang Buffy, arrête tes bêtises !**

Il se leva d'un bond et s'écria furieux :

 **-Ne me dis plus des choses que tu ne penses pas !**

-Mais je l'ai pense, c'est vrai.

 **-Arrête, c'est assez dur après ce qu'on a partagé !**

-Quoi ?!

 **-Tu sais bien que cette amitié c'est une farc…**

Spike se tut quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne parlait pas à sa Buffy, mais à Buffy l'amnésique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

-Rien, rien pardon.

-Non, c'est de ma faute, j'aurai du tout te dire avant. Lui assura t-elle sincèrement.

Spike ne dit rien et resta le regard fixait sur elle, Buffy se rapprocha de plus de plus du vampire tout en murmurant avec douceur :

-Oui, bien avant tout ça, j'ai un peu peur mais je fais ce que me guide mon cœur.

-Buff…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle l'embrassa tendrement, elle arrêta ensuite le baiser puis avoua en le regardant intensément :

-Je t'aime Spike.

A ces mots, le vampire aurait eu une crise cardiaque s'il avait été vivant, Buffy lui disait enfin ces mots, il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre à ce moment là !

Mais il fut soudain ramené à la réalité, elle l'aimait mais sa Tueuse, la vraie femme qu'il aimait ne lui aurait jamais dit cela, il le savait parfaitement !

-Ca y est, je l'ai dit ! Je me sens mieux maintenant. Désolée, tu as du être surpris mais j'avais besoin de te le dire.

Spike ne disait toujours rien, il ne savait plus comment faire maintenant.

-Spike ça va ?

-Ouais.

-tant mieux, j'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles mais je ne crois pas que tu…

-T'as tort Buffy.

-Quoi ?! C'est….c'est une blague ?!

-Non. Bon c'est vrai que j'ai été surpris mais je….je ne ressens pas ce que tu ressens.

-Vraiment rien ? L'interrogea t-elle bouleversée en se reculant.

Spike se retourna, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça en face sinon il en aurait été déchiré encore plus.

-Non Buffy, vrai…par l'enfer….non vraiment rien.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi, mais Spike je t'aime !

-Non tu ne m'aimes pas Buffy, la seule raison pour laquelle tu crois m'aimer c'est parce que je suis le seul homme que tu connais.

-Oui c'est vrai que tu es le seul mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison, je le sais bien.

Il fit volte face, la regarda intensément puis s'écria méchamment :

 **-Tu n'as aimer qu'un seul homme dans ta vie et ce n'est pas moi !**

 **Tu veux savoir qui c'est ?**

-Non.

 **-Eh bien moi je vais te le dire, c'est Angel l'amour de ta vie pas moi, pas ce monstre de Spike ! Angel Buffy, Angel c'est lui que tu aimes !**

-Non, je ne le connais pas et je n'ai pas envie de le connaître !

-Pourtant tu l'aimes. Lui assura t-il tristement sans la regarder.

-Non c'est toi que j'aime, il n'est p….Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit, quand deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre, il n'y a aucun visage, ils ne voient que la personne qu'elles aiment rien d'autre, je ne vois que celui que j'aime, je ne vois que toi.

-Pas moi Buffy, pas moi.

-Mais je….

-….Ce n'est pas réciproque.

-Tu aimes déjà quelqu'un ? Le questionna t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui, une femme merveilleuse, si belle, si brave. Je n'ai jamais aimé comme ça.

-Je…Je comprend.

-Buffy écoutes.

-Non, je….elle a beaucoup de chance tu sais, elle ne sait pas sa chance. Déclara Buffy abattue.

-Pardon mais tu….tu devais le savoir avant que….

-….je m'excuse, je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça, pardon je….

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et s'enfuit en courant. Une fois que la porte du sous-sol claqua, Spike releva la tête, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Il se ressaisit, prit une bouteille de whisky dans son frigo et s'assit de dans son fauteuil pour la boire.

Willow fut surprise quand Buffy grimpa les escaliers mais elle comprit que cela avait un rapport avec Spike alors, elle décida donc d'aller le voir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle ne fut pas non plus étonnée de le voir la bouteille à la main.

-Ca ne réglera pas le problème Spike.

-Non La Rouquine mais ça le fait disparaître enfin quelques temps.

La jeune femme descendit les marches, se mit devant lui et demanda gentiment mais certaine :

-Elle te l'a dit ?

-T'étais au courant ?!

-Oui, mais juste de ce matin.

-Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

-J'ai essayé de la faire changer d'avis mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

-C'est pas étonnant !

-Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

Il ne dit rien et but une nouvelle gorgée.

A cet instant, Buffy se trouvait allongée sur son lit, elle pleurait abondamment mais tout d'un coup, elle s'arrêta, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer, elle ne connaissait pas cette femme mais si elle était assez stupide pour le laisser seul ici, c'est parce qu'elle ne devait pas l'aimer autant qu'elle alors, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre que cette femme a qui il avait donné son cœur ne ressentait pas la même chose !

Elle se releva, sécha ses larmes et repartit en bas.

-Spike répond-moi !

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, y a rien à dire !

Willow arracha la bouteille des mains et la jeta au sol, celle-ci se brisa au moment où Buffy ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme fut tellement surprise qu'elle resta sur le pas, elle allait avancer quand elle entendit quelqu'un crier :

 **-Arrêtes ton cinéma Spike, tu dois lui dire la vérité !**

-Mais elle le connaît, elle sait que je suis amoureux d'une autre femme.

-Et lui as-tu dit que c'est d'elle que tu parlais !

Buffy sentit une joie immense l'envahir, Spike l'aimait, il l'aimait lui aussi !

 **-Ce n'est pas elle et tu le sais bien Will !**

-Mais Buffy est…

 **-Ce n'est pas cette Buffy que j'aime, elle n'est pas ma Buffy, elle n'est rien pour moi !**

A ces mots, Buffy comprit tout, il ne l'aimait pas elle mais cette autre elle, celle d'avant pas elle !

Elle sentit des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il ne ressentait rien pour elle, il ne l'aimait pas, il aimait l'autre Buffy, pas elle !

Elle se mit à la haïr, haïr cette autre femme qu'elle était avant, la haïr pour lui avoir voler l'amour de Spike, la haïr pour lui voler sa vie. Elle n'était pas leur Buffy, si Spike l'avait aidé c'était pour la retrouver "elle" et rien d'autre !

Elle devait l'empêcher de la détruire, elle devait la détruire "elle", elle devait se détruire pour la détruire c'était la seule façon !

Buffy ne gagnerait jamais et "elle" non plus, "elle" allait mourir et même si la mort était la seule solution, elle devait stopper tout ça avant "qu'elle" ne revienne, "qu'elle" lui vole tout.

Buffy devait sortir de la maison, quitter tout ça, elle savait où "elle" pouvait la tuer, elle savait où tout arrêter.

-Je ne te crois pas, tu mens Spike, tu l'aimes aussi, tu l'aimes autant que si c'était notre Buffy !

-Oui c'est vrai mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car ils entendirent la porte de la cuisine claquée. Willow et Spike se regardèrent inquiet, ils montèrent rapidement, Willow appela Buffy mais n'eut aucune réponse alors ils comprirent qu'elle savait tout mais ils comprirent aussi qu'elle n'avait pas tout entendu, qu'elle s'était sûrement enfuit avant que Spike avoue ses sentiments.

-Où est-elle partit ?

-Dans un endroit où elle pourra tout effacer. Déclara t-il certain.

-Mais où !

-Je ne sais pas, je….Par l'enfer….

Spike s'arrêta, il venait de se souvenir d'une conversation qu'il avait eut au sujet de tout éloigner, de tout faire disparaître, de tout oublier.

-Bon sang !

-Quoi ?!

-Elle veut se suicider !

Fin Partie5( à suivre dans Adieu Buffy)

Buffy va t-elle en finir ?

Spike arrivera t-il à la sauver ?

Aura t-il le temps de lui dévoiler ses sentiments ou sera t-il trop tard ?

Révélation à la prochaine partie.


	6. Adieu Buffy

**PARTIE 6 : Adieu Buffy**

Recommandation : + 12 ans

Personnages : Buffy, Spike et Willow.

 **-Quoi ?! Non ce n'est pas possible !**

-J'ai bien peur que si.

-Spike tu dois te tromper !

-Non j'en suis sure. Ecoutes, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais la retrouver.

Une fois après avoir rassurer Willow, Spike descendit au sous-sol chercher son manteau de cuir dans lequel se trouver ses clés puis remonta et partit dans sa voiture.

Buffy avait couru sans s'arrêter, elle arriva enfin à destination, la jeune femme avança près du rebord de la falaise, elle pencha la tête et regarda la mer.

Elle commença à avancer plus près, des larmes inondaient son visage puis elle murmura tristement :

-Voilà la fin du voyage !

Cela faisait 15 minutes que Buffy était là à regarder la mer, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait ici, elle hésitait à quitter cette vie, elle redoutait plus que tout sa mort, elle avait peur de mourir pourtant, elle savait que c'était se délivrer de "cette Buffy", son cœur était brisé, elle n'attendait plus rien de la vie.

La jeune femme se décida enfin à avancer plus près, elle s'apprêtait à sauter quand une voix s'écria :

-Ne fais pas ça Buffy !

-Buffy n'existe plus.

Spike commença à s'avancer plus d'elle quand elle ordonna :

 **-N'avances plus ou je saute !**

-Tu ne le feras pas, reviens vers moi poussin.

-Non, je n'ai plus à rien à y gagner, je hais, je veux la tuer, "elle" m'a tout volée, "elle" m'a volée l'homme que j'aime.

-Buffy écou…

-"Ce n'est pas cette Buffy que j'aime, elle n'est pas ma Buffy, elle n'est rien pour moi !" Tu te rappelles ces paroles Spike ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens et je….

 **-….Je ne suis rien pour toi alors vas t'en et laisse-moi !**

-Tu plaisantes, je ne vais pas t'abandonner !

Buffy fit un pas de plus vers le bord de la falaise.

 **-Buffy arrêtes-toi s'il te plait ! Cria t-il apeuré.**

Elle pencha la tête, regarda la mer et lui demanda bouleversée :

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à son sujet ?

-Oui, qu'elle te permettrait de tout oublier.

-Et c'est le cas, je vais tout oublier.

-Attends, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Si je le peux !

-Non Buffy, non tu ne peux pas faire ça !

 **-Il n'y a plus de** **Buffy** **! Je n'existe plus !**

Elle se ré avança une nouvelle fois vers le rebord et Spike affirma :

-Si tu existes trésor, tu existes pour tous les gens que tu aimes et qui t'aimes, tu existes pour moi.

-Non tu mens, je ne suis rien pour toi, tu l'aimes, tu l'as dit et moi, tu ne m'aimeras jamais ! Lui assura Buffy en larmes.

-C'est vrai que je t'ai mentis mais c'était pour ton bien.

-Mon bien ?! Pourquoi tu voudrais me protéger de tout ça ?!

-Parce que je….elle ne m'a jamais aimé, alors que moi enfin j'étais fou amoureux d'elle !

-Et c'est avec ça que tu comptes me dissuader de sauter ?!

-Non je tiens simplement à être honnête avec toi, je veux que tu saches à quel point c'est douloureux d'être près de toi.

-….Parce que je l'ai fais disparaître !

-Non Buffy, non c'est parce que j'avais du mal à contrôler mes sentiments. Déclara t-il embarrassé.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, elle était surprise par les paroles de Spike. Celui-ci comprit qu'il avait réussit à avoir son attention alors il avoua sincèrement :

-J'ai été éperdument amoureux de la Buffy du passé et je le suis autant de celle du présent.

A ces mots, Buffy se retourna vers lui, il s'avança doucement vers elle pour ne pas qu'elle recule et il affirma tendrement :

-Je sais qu'elle n'est pas toi et je sais parfaitement que tu ne seras jamais elle mais j'ai appris à te connaître, j'a découvert une autre Buffy, une jeune femme douce, fragile et qui a aussi de l'humour et elle m'a séduite. Je n'ai rien voulu te dire car je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais, je me disais que quand ma Buffy reviendrait, elle se moquerait de moi et je n'aurai pas supporter ça.

-Spike je….

-….Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait.

Elle acquiesça alors il déclara d'une voix très douce en caressant ses cheveux :

-Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'étais tellement heureux mais une part de moi ne l'était pas. Seulement, j'ai comprit que tu comptais plus que tout pour moi, tu es mon magnifique rayon de soleil sur cette terre, quand tu me souris, mon cœur de mort se sent revivre, tu m'as transformé, j'aime te voir sourire, j'aime la façon dont tu manges un gâteau, j'aime te regarder dormir et par-dessus tout, j'aime la femme que tu es. Buffy ne reviendra peut-être jamais et ça m'est complétement égale maintenant, c'est toi ma Buffy maintenant, c'est toi qui a capturé mon cœur.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Buffy mais celle-ci n'avaient rien à voir avec de la tristesse mais elles étaient de la joie.

Spike les essuya avec son pouce puis murmura en passant une main sur son visage :

-C'est moi qui aurait du être le premier à faire ça.

Il se pencha puis l'embrassa tendrement et chuchota avec une grande sincérité et avec de l'amour :

-Je t'aime Buffy, je ne veux pas te perdre mon amour.

La jeune femme lui sourit puis se blottit dans ses bras et pleura, elle commença à trembler alors il retira son manteau et lui mit sur ses épaules, elle le regarda puis se serra tout contre lui . Spike la fit basculer dans ses bras puis la ramena dans sa voiture.

Une fois rendue à Revello Drive, Buffy et Spike descendirent de la voiture, Willow se précipita à leur rencontre, Spike la rassura que tout était arranger alors l'ex sorcière fut soulagée et ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Willow décida d'aller se coucher parce que la soirée avait été éprouvante et qu'elle était assez fatiguée.

Buffy et Spike restèrent donc seuls, Spike lui dit qu'elle devrait aller se coucher, elle accepta puis il déposa un baiser sur son front et Buffy monta dans sa chambre.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées, Buffy n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, tant d'événements s'étaient produits qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander si demain les choses changeraient vraiment ou si Spike lui avait dit ça pour l'empêcher de sauter.

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle n'entendit aucun bruit et la lumière était éteinte, elle comprit que Spike dormait alors elle descendit les marches puis elle avança vers le lit et s'assit sur celui-ci.

La jeune femme ne s'était pas trompé, le vampire dormait paisiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le regardait dormir mais cette nuit, elle ne s'arrêterait pas là à le fixer. Elle se pencha, déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis murmura dans son oreille des mots doux, il ne réagit pas alors elle laissa sa main errer sur son torse, le vampire se réveilla en sursautant puis se rendit compte de la présence de Buffy.

-Poussin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-J'arrivais pas à dormir.

Spike s'adossa contre son mur puis demanda inquiet :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon ptit cœur ?

-Rien, je veux juste être près de toi enfin, si je ne te gêne. Répondit-elle embarrassée.

-Tu ne me gênes pas mon ange. Bon tu m'as réveillé mais ce n'est pas grave chaton et te voir me remplit de joie !

La jeune femme sourit puis elle l'interrogea heureuse :

-Je n'ai pas rêvée, tu m'aimes vraiment ?!

-Oui mon amour tu n'as pas rêvé, je suis éperdument amoureux de toi Buffy Summers.

Elle lui sauta au cou puis ils regardèrent intensément et Spike l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je veux rester avec toi cette nuit Spike.

La jeune femme caressa sa joue puis ses jolies lèvres, elle y déposa ensuite un doux baiser et murmura en le regardant amoureusement :

-Laisse-moi te prouver à quel point je t'aime.

-Buff…

-….Chuut, écoutes on a perdu trop de temps en paroles, on a assez patienter comme ça. Je t'aime Spike et je veux être à toi. Crois-moi, rien ne me fera bouger d'ici, je veux passer la nuit avec l'homme que j'aime et même lui ne pourra m'en empêcher !

-Si je comprend bien, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Non, tu n'as pas le choix ! Déclara t-elle avec le sourire.

Il sourit à cela puis l'embrassa tendrement, elle passa ses bras derrière son cou pour approfondir le baiser, enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, Spike caressa chaque courbes de son corps puis il lui retira son débardeur et Buffy l'aida en soulevant ses bras. Le vampire la prit alors dans ses bras, l'allongea sur le lit puis couvrit son corps de nombreux baisers, il descendit jusqu'à ses hanches puis retira son pantalon de jogging, sa petite culotte et embrassa le contour de ses cuisses, ses hanches, son ventre, ses seins, sa jugulaire , il remonta ensuite et l'embrassa fougueusement

-Spike, fais-moi l'amour s'il te plait, je ne peux plus attendre s'il te plait.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui redemander une seconde fois, qu'il la pénétra , il plongea son regard dans le sien puis elle se releva, déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres alors il commença à faire quelques mouvements, il fut complétement envahit par sa douce chaleur, il accéléra ses va-et-vient sans jamais la quitter des yeux de peur qu'il lui fasse mal, il savait qu'elle n'était pas comme Buffy, il voulait prendre soin d'elle, ne pas l'effrayée juste lui montrer qu'il aimait. Pourtant, Buffy n'avait pas mal, elle se sentait tellement bien, elle avait l'impression de faire l'amour pour la première fois même si elle savait "quelle" l'avait déjà fait. Spike échangea un baiser passionné juste avant qu'ils atteignirent le bonheur suprême, il éjacula en elle puis se retira, Buffy se blottit dans ses bras et elle avoua après avoir repris son souffle :

-J'ai l'impression que c'était la première fois !

-Quoi toi et moi ?!

-Oui enfin, je voulais dire ma toute première fois.

-Et non ce n'est pas ta première fois poussin.

-Pourtant j'ai cru que….enfin, je n'ai rien fait, j'ai l'impression d'être une godiche !

-Hey, ne dis pas ça mon bébé, moi non plus j'étais pas au top, j'avais trop peur de te faire mal. 

Elle se releva, l'embrassa doucement et affirma affectueusement :

-Je n'ai pas eu mal, je t'aime Spike et de toute façon c'était la première fois tous les deux , ça marque le début de notre relation, on a pas à s'en vouloir d'avoir tout rater, on était simplement….euh comme tu dis"pas au top" !

Il lui sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement, Buffy se rallongea dans ses bras puis elle s'endormit quelques instants après. Spike lui n'arrivait plus à se rendormi, il venait de retomber amoureux pour la seconde fois de cette femme et même s'il était toujours amoureux de l'ancienne Buffy, il savait qu'il aimait autant cette Buffy, il avait fait une croix sur le retour de Buffy, il était près à l'oublier, son cœur avait été capturé une nouvelle fois et ce coup-ci, il avait décidé de profiter de cette seconde chance qui s'offrait à lui alors il chuchota d'une voix attristée :

-Adieu la Tueuse.

Il venait de faire son deuil à cette femme qu'il avait aimé comme un fou mais maintenant, la femme qu'il aimait se trouver dans ses bras et il avait l'espoir de "vivre" une nouvelle vie avec son magnifique amour.

Fin Partie6( à suivre dans Souvenirs)

Note de l'auteur : Pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas compris, le titre de la partie ne voulait pas dire que j'allais laisser Buffy se suicider mais que Spike allait dire adieu à l'ancienne Buffy.*


	7. Souvenirs

**PARTIE 7 : Souvenirs**

Personnages : Buffy, Spike, Willow, Dawn, Alex, Anya et Giles.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Buffy et Spike étaient ensemble. Tout le monde était au courant, Giles était même heureux pour Buffy, il savait que Spike s'occuperait bien d'elle, Dawn avait sauté de joie en apprenant que sa grande sœur était tombé amoureuse de son meilleur ami, Willow n'avait pas été surprise puisqu'elle vivait sous le même toit qu'eux et avait vu leur amitié se développait, Alex et Anya avaient su la nouvelle il y a cinq jours car ils étaient enfin rentrés de leur voyage et eux-même leur avait appris une bonne nouvelle, ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils s'étaient mariés le mois dernier dans une jolie petite chapelle à Atlanta, Alex lui avait proposé et elle avait acceptée, mais ils s'étaient jurés d'annoncer le nouvelle que lorsqu'ils reviendraient à Sunnydale alors le Scooby Gang l'avait appris il y a cinq jours. Willow avait été contente pour eux, Buffy aussi car Spike lui avait raconté pour le mariage raté l'an passé.

Buffy et Willow étaient sortis faire les magasins et pendant ce temps, Spike avait réunit la bande au grand complet pour leur part faire d'un projet.

-C'est une bonne idée le mort-vivant !

-Qu'est ce que tu crois Simplet, je suis un génie !

-Quand même pas mais c'est vrai l'idée est séduisante ! Déclara Anya gentiment.

-Merci Mme Harris !

-Arrêtes avec ça mon chéri.

-Mais tu es ma femme maintenant et je veux le crier au monde entier !

-Tu cries assez pour moi crétin !

-Spike a raison, tu cries trop Alex !

-Merci Globule.

-C'est normal que je prenne la défense de mon beau-frère ! Affirma t-elle souriante.

-Dawn, on est pas marié !

-Oui mais vous vivez ensemble !

-Avec la Rouquine microbe !

-Ben ça compte pas, elle dort pas dans le même lit que vous ! S'exclama la jeune adolescente.

-Pourrait-on s'il vous plait reparler du sujet ! S'écria Giles en les interrompant.

Ils s'excusèrent puis reprirent leur discussion.

Une heure après, Buffy et Willow revinrent à la maison et quand Buffy ouvrit la porte, elle se trouva nez à nez avec la Scooby Gang qui s'exclama joyeusement :

-"BON ANNIVERSAIRE BUFFY !"

La jeune femme fut tellement surprise que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Vous….Vous êtes tous venus !

-Oui mais tu sais, Alex et moi on aurait préféré rest….

-….ANYA !

-Euh, excuses Buffy !

-Non ce n'est pas grave, merci.

Ils lui sourirent puis ils allèrent tous dans le salon et Buffy déclara en embrassant son petit ami :

-Merci Spike, merci pour tout ça.

-Mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises mon ptit cœur.

-Comment ça , je comprend pas !

Il lui sourit, Buffy le regarda suspicieusement et Anya proposa impatiente :

-Est-ce que vous venez ou vous souhaitez monter à l'étage car dans ce cas, Alex et moi on pourra aller faire l'am….

 **-Anya Jerkins !**

-C'est Mme Harris chéri ! Dit-elle triomphante.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Alex.

La soirée se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Buffy avait une impression de bien être mais aussi de déjà vu, c'était étrange, les visages ne lui semblaient pas aussi étranger. Bien entendu c'était normal puisqu'elle les connaissait depuis deux mois à part Alex et Anya, mais elle avait vraiment une sensation d'être avec sa vraie famille !

-Tu te sens bien amour ?

-Hein ! Euh oui, je….c'est étrange, je me sens bien, je n'ai plus peur.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas à avoir peur poussin, c'est ta famille et aujourd'hui, ils sont venus pour ton anniversaire !

-Mon anniversaire….le dernier n'avait pas été aussi calm…

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis chaton ?!

-Euh je….enfin, j'imagine étant donné qu'il y a eu un mariage raté, un enterrement et euh….je sais plus !

-Le départ du Padre mon ange ! Dit Spike en montrant Giles.

La fête se prolongea une bonne partie de la nuit, Spike et Buffy s'absentèrent un ptit moment car le vampire ne voulait pas donner son cadeau devant tout le monde, ils montèrent à l'étage dans la chambre, ils s'assoirent sur le lit puis Spike lui tendit un petit paquet.

-C'est….c'est pour moi ?!

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais oublier un cadeau !

-Ben je ne pensais pas fêter mon anniversaire et d'ailleurs je n'était pas sure que c'était mon anniversaire enfin ce matin, je me suis dit "c'est mon anniversaire !" mais comme personne ne me l'a souhaité alors, j'ai pensée que je m'étais trompé !

-Tu ne t'es pas trompé mon bébé, c'est ton anniversaire, tu viens d'avoir euh…bon sang, voilà que moi aussi j'ai un doute !

Buffy se mit à rire et déclara amusée :

-C'est toi maintenant qui perd la mémoire mon chéri !

-Non mais je ne te vois pas vieillir. Pour moi, tu as toujours tes 17ans, la jolie jeune fille que j'ai connue il y a de cela 5ans.

-En tout cas, c'est clair que tu ne vieillis pas toi ! Le taquina t-elle.

Son petit ami lui sourit puis demanda sérieusement :

-Ca te déranges pas que je ne vieillisse jamais amour ?

La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement puis avoua sincèrement :

-Non, ce qui me dérangerait, c'est de devoir te perdre.

-Tu ne me perdras jamais mon amour, je t'aime et ça c'est pour la vie.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Spike.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein d'intensité puis Buffy déballa son petit paquet, elle sortit un écrin de celui-ci, l'ouvrit et découvrit un collier sur lequel se trouvait un ptit cœur en cristal bleuté.

-Spike c'est magnifique ! S'écria t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Ca te plait alors ?

-Oui mon amour, ça me plait. Merci, tu es le meilleur petit ami de la terre !

-N'exagères pas trésor !

-Si car tu le mérites chéri. Tiens, accroches le moi s'il te plait.

Il le fit puis embrassa le cou de sa petite amie et murmura tendrement :

-Voilà c'est fait ma chérie. On redescend ?

-Oui on peut redescendre maintenant.

Il se leva, Buffy le remercia une nouvelle fois puis ils descendirent rejoindre les autres.

Une fois le soirée finit, Dawn retourna dans sa chambre, Willow aussi, Buffy et Spike laissèrent la leur à Giles et allèrent au sous-sol. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit quand Buffy s'écria :

-Oh j'allais oublié !

-Mais quoi poussin ?!

-J'ai fait des achats cet après-midi, je vais allée les chercher !

Deux minutes après, Buffy revint les bras chargés de paquets et Spike s'exclama non surprit et amusé :

-Tiens revoilà ma ptite dépensière !

-Tu trouves que je dépense trop ?

-Mais non mon ange, tu as raison de te faire plaisir et en plus c'est Rupert qui paye !

-C'est gentil à lui de nous avoir donner sa carte de crédit.

-C'est parce que tu avais beaucoup de problèmes d'argent l'année dernière.

-Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'ai travaillé au Doublemeat Palace et je….

-Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ?!

-Ben, tu rappelles, l'autre jour on a vu la pub à la télé et tu m'as dit que j'y avais travaillé ensuite, je t'ai demandé si c'était bien et tu m'as avoué que j'y étais uniquement à cause de mes problèmes.

-Oh oui, je m'en souviens ! Sur le moment j'ai cru que….

-….J'avais un souvenir ! Termina t-elle certaine.

-Ouais mais c'est pas grave si t'en a pas mon cœur, c'est toi que j'aime maintenant et tu le sais.

Buffy lui sourit, l'embrassa tendrement puis Spike demanda amusé :

-Alors que t'es-tu acheté poussin ?

-Je n'ai pas acheté que pour moi !

-Oh bébé, on a déjà discuté, tu ne dois plus me faire de cadeaux comme ça !

-Mais je croyais que je devais me faire plaisir ?! Demanda en prenant un air innocent.

-Oui à toi mais pas à moi !

-Mais chéri, je me fais énormément plaisir en t'achetant des cadeaux !

-Bon t'as gagné. Alors, que m'as encore acheté ?

Elle sourit, s'assit de nouveau sur le lit, posa ses paquets sur celui-ci, en ouvrit un et en sortit deux pantalons de cuirs noirs et une chemise bordeaux.

-Amour, tu as vu ce que tu m'as acheté !

-T'aimes pas ?!

-Si mais deux pantalons de cuirs, ça coûtent cher !

-Pas pendant les soldes, je les ai payé 50$ les deux et la chemise 25$, c'est pas cher et en plus c'est pas mes sous !

-Bon ok, t'as raison et puis c'est raisonnable. Heureusement que tu….qu'as-tu encore acheté ?

La jeune femme lui tendit quatre sacs avec embarras puis Spike s'écria en ouvrant le premier :

-Par l'enfer tu es folle !

-Ben, je suis…pardon, mais je trouve qu'elles étaient jolies .

-Une chemise m'aurait suffit mais 6 !

-J'ai eu le lot pour 35$ , une de chaque couleurs, bleue, rouge, grise, noire, mauve et marron enfin c'est moi qui l'ai est choisit !

-Poussin !

-Je suis désolée mais tu seras mignon comme ça enfin tu l'es déjà mais tu le seras encore plus !

-Bon ouvrons le prochain paquet !

Spike en sortit trois jeans, un noir, un bleu, un marron ainsi que trois ceintures, Buffy lui dit qu'elle avait payé le tout 45$, Spike laissa tomber les réprimandes car cela ne servait à rien et puis il ne voulait pas se fâcher contre elle.

-Euh attends, y a aussi une chaîne avec une médaille et un bracelet pour toi.

-Merci mon joli ptit cœur. Tu vois ça m'aurait simplement suffit comme cadeau !

-Je sais mais c'est un cadeau bonus et puis je me suis souvenue que ton bracelet s'était cassé quand on avait trouvé un dem.… _non, c'est ridicule !_ …euh, enfin je sais plus trop ce que tu m'as dit.

-Moi non plus mais tu es sure que je t'en avais parlé mon ange ?!

-Bien sure, c'est logique puisque je m'en rappelle !

Spike ne dit rien de plus, prit le troisième paquet et Buffy lui assura avec le sourire :

-Par contre, je suis sure que celui-là te plaira.

Il l'ouvrit, un sourire apparut sur son visage et il lui confirma en voyant les dessous affriolants, les ptites robes et les petits hauts et il lui confirma :

-Ca oui amour !

Le vampire l'embrassa passionnément puis commença à l'allonger sur le lit.

-Tu n'ouvres pas le dernier ?

-Au diable les paquets, tu m'as convaincu ! Déclara t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un autre baiser passionné.

Elle sourit , il laissa tomber les paquets au sol puis ils reprirent leur baiser.

Quelques temps après, Buffy venait de s'endormir dans les bras de son petit ami mais son sommeil semblait agité. En effet, la jeune femme était entrain de faire des rêves assez étrange….

 **Séquence des rêves :**

" SPIKE: Buffy. J'te jure que j'étais en train de penser à toi. Je voulais t'annoncer la grande nouvelle. Je suis clair maintenant. Plus de puce, plus de commande à distance.  
BUFFY: Parfait, je peux donc te tuer.  
SPIKE: Tu peux essayer. 

Soudain, une flèche part de l'arbalète et va se planter dans la jambe de Riley. Buffy le regarde. Riley ne semble pas en souffrir.  
HARMONY: Oups. 

Riley fonce sur elle et lui enlève l'arbalète.

Buffy donne un coup de poing à Spike puis enchaîne sur plusieurs.

Spike saute sur la table d'opération.

SPIKE: Je vais enfin t'avoir !

Spike se jette sur Buffy, il est sur elle, s'apprête à la mordre."

Image rapide d'une Buffy envoyant un coup de pied en pleine face à Spike.

"Spike a la perruque de Buffy dans les mains.

Buffy : Bonsoir chéri ! C'est moi !

Elle se bat avec lui.

Buffy : Et tu vois, je me sens en pleine forme. "

Image rapide de Spike essayant de mordre la Tueuse.

"Il donne un coup de poing à Buffy.

Spike: Quel merveilleuse journée! Les petits oiseaux chantent, les écureuils font des galipettes derrière les feuilles, j'aime bien ce soleil qui me caresse le visage. C'est très excitant, j'ai hâte de tester ma nouvelle force! Ils se battent, Buffy lui plante un pieu dans son cœur. Oh, vas y, encore! Ca chatouille, essaye encore!

Sa plaie se referme.

Buffy: Le joyau.

Spike: Et oui! Le joyau d'Amara! Le sponsor officiel, de ton assassinat!

Ils se battent.

Spike: Alors, t'es fatigué la tueuse?

Alex arrive.

Buffy: Alex, tire toi!

Spike envoi Alex voltiger.

Spike: Alors, tu as laissé Parker t'enjôler! Je savais pas que vous étiez scillés tout les deux! Comment il a fait pour écarter les genoux potelés de la tueuse?

Buffy: Tu es un porc, Spike.

Spike: Il t'as fait le coup du garçon sensible et tu t'es laissée séduire. Remarque c'est un bon plan quand on trouve une fille assez idiote pour y croire! Je me demande ce qui lui a déplu, tu es trop costaux! T'as du lui faire des bleus partout! Peu importe, tu dois pas valoir le coup, qu'on y retourne! "

Image rapide de Buffy giflant le vampire (extrait de la partie 2)

"Elle passe à côté de lui pour aller se rendre, mais Spike la retient par le bras.

SPIKE : Tu ne vas pas entrer là.

BUFFY : Je dois le faire. Alors laisse-moi y aller.

SPIKE : Je ne peux pas. Parce que je t'aime.

BUFFY : Non, tu ne m'aime pas.

SPIKE : Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ?!

Buffy lui donne un violent coup de poing, et Spike va s'effondrer dans les poubelles.

BUFFY : Essai encore !

Elle se tourne et se remet à marcher en direction du commissariat, mais Spike, avec son visage de vampire, la rattrape et l'envoie rouler par terre. Elle se relève immédiatement.

SPIKE : Ne gâche pas ta vie pour ça.

BUFFY : Ce n'est pas ton choix !

SPIKE : Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'infliges ça ?

BUFFY : Une fille est morte à cause de moi !

SPIKE : Et combien de personne sont en vie grâce à toi ? Combien en as-tu sauvé ? Une fille morte ne fera pas pencher la balance.

BUFFY : C'est tout ce que c'est pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Juste un corps de plus !

Spike lève les yeux au ciel. Buffy se précipite vers lui pour le frapper. Spike arrête deux coups, mais prend le troisième dans le ventre.

BUFFY : Tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi c'est douloureux pour moi ?

SPIKE : vas-y explique-moi ? (Elle le frappe à nouveau) Allez, c'est ça, défoule-toi sur moi. défoule-toi sur moi (Elle lui donne un coup de pied) Ca c'est mon ptit cœur !

BUFFY : Je ne suis pas ton ptit cœur !

Elle le frappe et l'envoie à terre. Il se retrouve sur le dos, et Buffy se met sur lui et lui donne des coups au visage

BUFFY : Tu n'as pas d'âme ! Il n'y a rien Qui soit beau en toi, rien qui soit bon! Tu es mort de l'intérieur ! (Elle recommence à le frapper) Tu ne peux rien ressentir de réel ! Je ne pourrai jamais… être ton ptit cœur !

Elle le frappe, encore et encore, sans qu'il se défende. Elle s'arrête enfin, soudain consciente de ce qu'elle est entrain de faire. Spike a le visage tout amoché. L'horreur se lit sur le visage de Buffy.

SPIKE : Qui aime bien, châtie bien amour ! "

Buffy se réveilla tout d'un coup, son cœur battait extrêmement vite, elle regarda à ses côtés, Spike dormait toujours. Elle posa ses mains sur sa tête, elle était complément déboussolée et ses mots retentissaient sans cesse dans sa tête :

-Je te hais Spike ! Je ne serai jamais ton petit cœur ! Je te tuerais !

Fin Partie7( à suivre dans la dernière partie Affrontement)


	8. Affrontement

**PARTIE 8 : Affrontement**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fête d'anniversaire, mais Buffy avait cessé de faire ses horribles cauchemars mais n'en avait parlé à personne, elle avait eu très peur seulement au bout de deux ou trois jours, ils cessèrent alors elle avait décidé de les oublier et de penser à sa nouvelle vie avec son petit ami.

Buffy et Willow étaient en train de discuter dans le salon sur le sofa tout en buvant un soda et en mangeant du pop-corn.

-C'est chouette de passer une soirée entre filles ! Affirma Will.

-Oui, l'année dernière ce n'était pas l'idéal et l'année d'avant encore moins avec Gloria c'était p…. Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

-Euh rien. Le film était bien, c'est chouette d'avoir un DVD à la maison maintenant !

-Ouais, en plus les bonus ne sont pas fournies au cinéma !

-En effet. Dit-elle en la regardant bizarrement.

-Quand je pense que c'est avec Riley que j'avais vu ce film, j'aurai mieux fait d'attendre la sortie de DV….

Buffy s'interrompit quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle disait et surtout de la façon dont Willow la fixer.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Depuis quand Buffy ?

-Ben tu vois bien à l'instant !

-Depuis quand tu joues la comédie ? L'interrogea son amie avec autorité.

Buffy baissa la tête et avoua embarrassée :

-Depuis 12 jours.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?!

-Je ne pouvais pas.

-Pourquoi ?! Buffy, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire !

-Non, non je….Spike.

-Quoi Spike ?!

-Mais voyons Willow ! Te souviens-tu des derniers moments que j'ai partagé avec lui ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on partage maintenant !

-Oui mais….

-….Tu ne comprends pas ! Il allait me quitter parce que je ne l'aimerai jamais mais je suis amoureuse de lui, je suis très heureuse maintenant même si je dois jouer le rôle d'une autre.

-Ne dis pas ça, Spike a le droit de savoir, il sera tellement content si tu lui apprenais. Lui assura Willow.

-A ton avis, quel sera la première chose qu'il fera ?

-Il…non Buffy, il ne ferait pas cela !

-Il le fera, ce n'est pas moi qui lui est donnée de l'amour c'est "elle", moi je ne joues qu'un rôle. Certifia Buffy tristement.

-Non, non ne dit pas ça, il t'aime et toi aussi tu l'aimes !

-Je sais mais j'ai été odieuse avec lui, pendant une année j'ai jouée avec ses sentiments, j'ai pris ce que je voulais et j'ai jetée le reste sans penser que je lui faisais de la peine.

Mais cette autre moi, celle qu'il a côtoyé pendant deux mois et demi, elle a su lui donner tout ce qu'il désirait, de l'affection, de la tendresse, de la douceur et surtout de l'amour. Si je lui dis tout…tout sera finit entre nous, tout ce que j'ai vécu avec lui depuis trois semaines et il me quittera.

-Mais non Buffy, il ne ferait pas ça ! Il faut que tu lui parles ! Il faut que tu dises tout !

Buffy ne l'écouta pas, elle resta butée alors Willow s'avoua vaincue pour le moment.

Le lendemain, Spike revint à la maison, Buffy lui avait manqué alors il se précipita dans la chambre pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Oh mon amour comme tu m'as manqué.

-Ca fais qu'une journée qu'on a été séparé !

-Oui mais on ne s'était jamais séparé avant et franchement entre Clem et toi, y a pas photos, c'est toi la plus jolie !.

-Ce n'est pas gentil pour Clem Spike ! Le taquina t-elle avec le sourire

-C'est plutôt flatteur pour toi poussin. Alors, qu'as-tu fait hier ?

-Euh je….on a regarder des DVDS et on a mangé du pop-corn. Voilà ce….c'est tout ! Et toi ?

-Eh bien j'ai joué au Poker avec Clem et….

Buffy n'écoutait plus Spike, les paroles de Willow se répéter dans sa tête "Il faut que tu lui parles !"

-Buffy ?

-Hein ?! Quoi ?

-Tu te sens bien mon ange ?

-Oui je…j'ai juste très envie que tu m'embrasses mon amour.

-Il fallait le dire plus tôt. Murmura t-il tendrement en lui souriant.

Il l'embrassa ensuite passionnément mais Buffy stoppa leur baiser et s'éloigna de lui puis resta le dos tourné.

-Buffy mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, son petit ami entreprit de s'avancer vers elle mais elle s'écria :

-Non ne t'avances pas s'il te plait !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon bébé ?

Elle ne dit absolument rien, elle repensait sans cesse à la conversation qu'elle avait eu la veille avec sa meilleure amie et après quelques minutes, elle déclara d'une voix certaine :

-Ca n'a pas toujours été aussi bien entre nous !

-Non, c'est normal poussin, on était pas ensemble, nous n'étions que des am….

-….Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Je te parle d'avant Spike, avant quand nous n'étions pas amis !

-Quoi ?! Amour, de quoi tu parles ?!

La jeune femme soupira, ses mains tremblées, elle n'arrivait pas à parler alors elle respira un bon coup puis affirma :

-Je me souviens qu'à une certaine époque, on n'était rien de plus que des ennemis mortels.

Si Spike avait été humain, son cœur aurait cessé de battre, Buffy se souvenait de ça !

Il commença à s'avancer dans sa direction quand la jeune femme ordonna :

-Non s'il te plait restes où tu es et écoute-moi.

Le vampire ne fit plus un mouvement et attendit qu'elle reprenne son discours.

-Quand je repense au tout début, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas l'impression que cette époque a existé. Toi le vampire, moi la Tueuse… mais je sais bien que si, elle a existée et depuis ce jour, on a toujours été relié. Tu es devenu un allié forcé la première fois, à cause d'Angel et la seconde à cause de ta puce et puis un jour tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais pas de la meilleure façon mais tu me l'as dit. On s'est rapproché par la suite et ce qui aurait pu être une jolie relation à…. J'ai tout gâchée, je le sais parfaitement, pendant des mois je me suis servit de toi, je n'ai pensée qu'à moi sans me rendre compte de la peine que je te causais. Quand Riley est revenue, j'ai eu honte, pas de toi mais de moi, honte de ce que je t'avais fait subir, je me souviens encore de ce que tu as dit quand je suis revenue dans ta crypte je revenais une fois de plus ouais et toi, tu comptais tout encaisser sans rien dire, me donner ce que je voulais et me laisser partir. Seulement, je t'ai quitté, je t'ai dit _"je me sers de toi, je ne peux pas t'aimer. Je fais preuve de faiblesse et d'égoïsme avec toi…et c'est en train de me tuer !"_ si je t'ai dit ça c'est parce que j'avais enfin vu à quel point j'étais une sale garce et j'ai compris que le seul monstre ici, ce n'était pas toi mais moi.

-Tu as fait le bon choix en me quittant Buffy.

-Non c'est faux, j'ai été de nouveau une égoïste, tu as été là pour moi quand il y a eut tous les problèmes avec Willow et ça m'arranger, je t'avais de nouveau près de moi, j'avais une épaule sur laquelle je pouvais me reposer, quelqu'un qui je savais encaisserai tout ça en silence, qui ne demande rien d'autre que d'être à mes côtés parce qu'il m'aimait comme un fou…et puis un jour tu m'as tout dit _"cette amitié c'est une farce, je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais et que je ne serai rien de plus qu'un confident pour toi"_ , tu avais encore de l'espoir. au début, tu croyais que notre amitié allait évolué et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas fait grand chose pour te prouver le contraire alors, quand tu m'as dit que tu allais partir, je n'ai rien fait, j'avais décidé que c'était à mon tour de souffrir, comment aurais-je pu te demander de rester, c'était égoïste une fois encore de ma part. Je ne t'ai rien dit, je t'ai laissé t'éloigner de moi parce que je n'aurais pas supporter ta présence. Dès que l'on se voyait, c'était une torture pour moi, je suis restée froide, distante mais c'était une carapace parce que quand tu partais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi au début ! Tu étais une personne importante dans ma vie et je ne…je ne pouvais pourtant pas arrêter de pleurer . Pendant 12 jours, je n'ai rien fait et puis, il y a eut ce démon. Certains pourraient dire que c'était un malheur mais pour moi aujourd'hui, c'est ma seconde chance. Tu m'as toujours aidé et j'imagine à quel point tu as souffert en étant près de moi. Moi, je ne savais pas, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et puis tu m'as ensuite avoué ton amour, ça fait trois semaines que je suis heureuse et c'est grâce à toi. Tu dois te demander quand j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire, eh bien ça fait 13 jours aujourd'hui, 13 longs jours que je réfléchis, 13 jours que je me suis demandée si je devais te dire la vérité, si je devais affronter cela parce que j'avais peur, peur que tu t'éloignes de moi, la méchante Buffy de retour et la femme que tu as aimé pendant près de deux mois s'en va, j'avais vraiment peur de tout te dire. Pendant 13 jours, j'ai repensée à tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, à tout ce qui nous lient et j'ai compris ce que moi je ressentais et je sais ce que je dois te dire maintenant.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, plongea son regard dans le sien avec intensité puis murmura d'une voix très douce et au bord des larmes :

-Spike, je veux pas que tu partes, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre mais mon cœur ne peut pas se tromper, je ne veux plus souffrir encore une fois en te laissant partir, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de ton amour, j'ai besoin de te donner mon amour ! **Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, Spike je….je t'aime !**

A ces mots, le vampire se précipita vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et il lui assura tendrement en caressant ses cheveux :

-Je t'aime aussi Buffy Summers et je ne suis pas prêt de te quitter crois-moi, je t'en fais le serment.

Buffy releva la tête, il caressa délicatement son visage puis elle l'embrassa passionnément.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Buffy était dans sa chambre entrain d'écrire sur son journal intime quand elle fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui entra dans la pièce.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois écrire là-dessus !

-Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien à lui dire mais c'était la dernière fois Spike !

Son petit ami passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille en tendant la main vers le journal :

-Voyons voir ce que tu racontes poussin !

-NON, t"as pas le droit ! Un journal intime c'est…

-….Secret ? Demanda t-il sure.

-Exact et puis t'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne parle que d'un séduisant vampire blond décoléré appelé par le passé William le Sanguinaire ! Déclara t-elle en se levant et en l'éloignant du bureau.

Il la prit par la taille puis demanda amusé :

-Et un certain Spike, il te fait pas craquer ?

-Je crois qu'il connaît déjà la réponse ! Affirma t-elle en passant ses bras derrière son cou.

Spike lui sourit puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Sur le journal intime qui était ouvert, on pouvait lire :

-"Je m'appelle Buffy Summers, j'ai été élu pour tuer les démons et dans mon existence, deux ont capturés mon cœur et je sais que maintenant, je vais vivre les plus beaux moments de ma vie avec mon ennemi mortel; mon amour, mon Spike.

 **Fin**

Finit le 9 mars 2003


End file.
